Goodnight Rukia
by Addict-Chan
Summary: Kay I suck at summaries so this ain't gonna be very good. But it all starts with a muffin, and a not hungry Rukia. Rukia's in a mood. And Ichigo wants to find out why. IchiRuki and one sided OreIchi


This is just a one-shot I found from a while ago and am thinking of making a doujinshi from it.

I'd like to apologise for my lateness with updates but a lot of things have been going on lately.

However I promise that I'll update all of my fics by the end of the month.

So yeah... I don't own bleach... Kubo-sensei does. If I did it'd probably suck.

* * *

Rukia awoke the same as she did each morning. She got dressed into her school uniform and opened the cupboard door quietly. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Ichigo was still asleep and that even Kon hadn't jumped out to greet a good morning to his 'Rukia Onee-san!'.

"What's going on…?" she asked the silent room. Kon jumped out of the wardrobe to answer that question and was met with a foot to the face.

"It's… Saturday…" he mumbled through the shoe.

"Saturday…?" asked Rukia annoyed.

"Yeah… At least that stupid Ichigo isn't awake ye-" he was stopped mid sentence by Ichigo throwing him across the room.

"What was that!?" he shouted at the stuffed lion.

"Just as noisy as usual…" Rukia huffed and disappeared into the wardrobe before re-emerging some time later in a green and white striped one-piece.

"You thought it was a school day idiot!" laughed Ichigo loudly.

"Shut up you're the idiot, idiot!" retorted Rukia whilst shaking a fist at the orange haired boy.

"Alright, alright whatever you say…" he huffed as he scooted her out of the room.

"What…? No violent response…?" Rukia asked slyly.

"Whatever…" was the reply as the bedroom door was shut in her face. Rukia was dumbstruck until realising that Ichigo was not yet changed out of his pyjamas. A few minutes later, he opened the door and headed downstairs without a word. Until he reached the bottom.

"You're gonna get stuck like that!" he called up at Rukia jeeringly as he went into the kitchen shutting the door behind him loudly.

Rukia entered the room to be greeted with a 'good morning' by Karin and Yuzu. The foremost unenthusiastically and the later cheerily.

"Good morning." Rukia replied happily with the usual fake smile. The one that covered any insecurity she might have. _I'm always just the idiot who needs saving…_ she thought to herself. _I can never help anyone else; they always have to go out of their way to help me…_ She sighed as she leaned back in her chair and picked at the toast on the plate.

"Not hungry…?" she looked up at Ichigo's frowning face.

"Not really…" she replied.

"Alright so if you don't want toast do you want anything else…? It's not like you to miss breakfast…"

"It's not like you to care."

"Alright then if you feel that way." There was an awkward silence for a while before it hit Ichigo. "Where's dad?" he asked Yuzu.

"In bed with the flu…" was the reply.

"Oh, no wonder it's quiet! Is he okay…?"

"Yeah he'll be okay he just needs to sleep it off." Karin answered for her.

"Karin!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"What!?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with dad's health!?"

"Come on it's not serious so it's not a problem!" then all was quiet once again.

"I'd actually like to eat something sweet if you don't mind Yuzu-Chan…" asked Rukia in an effort to lower the tension.

"It's no wonder you're complaining that your uniform's getting tight!" laughed Ichigo.

"Get a life strawberry head!" retorted Rukia. Ichigo gave her a dirty look before returning to his toast.

"Okay but we're all out of sugar…" squeaked Yuzu.

"Oh…" _Well that didn't work!_ Rukia mentally slapped herself.

"We could go to the café down the street if you're bothered by it…" suggested Karin in a bored tone.

"I'll take her." Interjected Ichigo before anyone could say anything, and standing up made his way to the door.

"Ichigo…?" questioned Rukia quietly.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack next to the door and put his white trainers on.

"S-sure…" Rukia replied standing up and getting her won denim jacket and black boots before they both left the house.

Neither of them spoke as they walked down the street. It felt colder to Rukia because of the rift that seemed to have appeared between the two. As they entered the café and sat down, in Rukia's opinion, things only became worse, because Inoue came running over to them.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" she chirped.

"G-good morning Inoue." Replied Rukia as the waves of 'Inoue Power' engulfed her.

"Yeah, morning Inoue." Added Ichigo who seemed to be able to easily deal with Inoue's hyper front. Rukia winced as Inoue laughed and asked why they were here together so early in the morning. _Oh shit…_ she thought. _Inoue likes Ichigo… And to see us here she must be thinking all sorts of well… shit!_

Ichigo simply replied by telling her that 'Rukia wanted something sweet for breakfast today'. Inoue nodded although Rukia knew that she wasn't happy with what had happened.

"Well let's just get something to eat and go huh?" asked Rukia hastily. She scanned the menu and said: "I think I fancy a muffin." Ichigo nodded and stood up, heading for the counter.

"What do you think you're doing…?" asked Rukia.

"Paying." replied Ichigo. "You're not acting like yourself for some reason so I'm treating you."

"Oh… Alright…" sighed Rukia. The three of them walked back down the street to Ichigo's house. Rukia was still holding the muffin having not taken a single bite. Ichigo groaned and stopped walking.

"I forgot my wallet!" he sighed.

"I'll go find it Kurosaki-kun!" offered Inoue.

"Thanks Inoue." After she had gone, Rukia noticed the edge of his wallet sticking out of his pocket.

"You didn't lose it at all!" she said annoyed.

"Yeah, but I wanna know what's up! So stop making that stupid face at me idiot!"

"Oh, well… It's nothing don't worry about it…" she replied.

"You're at least going to eat that right…?"

"Do you want it?"

"Yeah, alright, but I couldn't eat a whole one. They're to sickly." He took it from her and took a bite out of it. A rather large bite, but a bite none the less. Rukia looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked. "Alright, I'll pull off the edge where I ate okay!? Sheesh, you're so fussy!" he sighed.

"No it's alright…" Rukia replied as she nibbled some of the muffin.

"Do I have to feed you like a little baby…?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"N-no!" replied Rukia angrily. Ichigo grabbed the muffin from her and held it up where she couldn't reach.

"Open wide." He mocked.

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted at him before her mouth was plugged with a wedge of cake.

"That's a good girl!" Ichigo laughed. Rukia swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth and smiled at Ichigo.

"Thank you." She said. Ichigo was at a loss for words. He had expected her to flip out and get angry with him but she didn't. Rukia giggled at Ichigo's face.

"I don't think I would've eaten it otherwise!" she joked.

"You've got cake all over your face." He joked back wiping some off and licking it off his fingers. Rukia looked surprised before touching her now red face and turning away from him.

"I-I could've done that myself!" she snapped.

"Yeah, but one: it would've taken all day. And two: It's funnier this way." He laughed ruffling up her black hair.

"Sh-shut up carrot top!" she retorted with a dig at his hair colour. Ichigo groaned as he noticed his dad coming out of the house.

"I thought you had a fever!?" he shouted.

"It's amazing what you can fake when you need to!" his father answered with a maniacal laugh. "I saw everything! " he called out with a tune to it. Inoue had by this time given up and come back.

"Saw what…?" she asked.

"Yeah what?" asked a clueless Ichigo.

"What did you see?" followed by an equally as clueless Rukia.

"The muffin!" Isshin laughed. "Don't you know that what happened then counts as an indirect kiss!?" he asked laughing.

"What!?" Rukia and Ichigo shouted at the same time. Karin, who was stood on the pavement with Yuzu, just sighed, and Yuzu squeaked before turning red. Inoue. Well Inoue fainted.

"A-An indirect kiss!? And how is that a kiss at all!?" questioned Rukia maniacally. Isshin simply shrugged it off with a laugh.

"Ah! It's just an indirect kiss now! But tomorrow it could be re-" he was cut off by Ichigo punching him in the face.

"Shut up!" he shouted at him. "You freakish pervert!"

Rukia laughed and walked over to Ichigo. She gathered up the last reserves of her courage before giving a hug to a very surprised Ichigo.

"R-Rukia…?" ha asked as his dad got a nosebleed and Yuzu joined Inoue in fainting. She sighed before standing up straight and releasing Ichigo from the hug. "Right! I'm going to stay with another friend for a while. Just for a bit of a change in pace." She smiled as she said the next part. "Nothing exiting ever happens around here." She waved goodbye to the dumbstruck family and as soon as she reached the street corner, she broke out into a run, and came to rest some time later in the park.

"Stupid carrot head…" she muttered to herself as she watched the sun go down.

"Who's stupid?" asked a voice from behind her, and she looked up to see Ichigo looking down at her, a silly grin plastered onto his face.

"I-Ichigo…" she sighed.

"What was that all about…? "

"She's pretty, has long hair, a nice smile, perfect skin…" she smiled to herself... "and dare I say it… Enormous boobs." Ichigo laughed at this.

"And that is meant to mean what?"

"I have short hair, am not pretty, an awful smile, and am as flat-chested as a washboard."

"Washboards don't have chests."

"That's the point."

"Oh."

They sat next to each other on the bench in silence.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started. "I'm not good at this so I'll only say it once. You'd better listen! None of that makes any difference to the way I think of either of you."

"Really?" Rukia asked turning pink.

"Yeah… And I want you to know…" he pulled Rukia into a hug. "That I'd pick you over Inoue's mountains any day…" Rukia flinched in surprise as Ichigo kissed her lightly but meaningfully on the lips.

"Ichigo… you…" Ichigo smiled cheesily and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm a big goof right?"

"Yeah. The biggest." Rukia smiled as she yawned and slowly fell asleep in Ichigo's arms. He picked her up and took her back to the house, and after a few sceptical looks from his family members and Inoue, he took her up to his room and put her gently into the cupboard, which she used as a bed.

"Goodnight. Rukia."

* * *

Please reveiw! I want to know if it's worth making a doujin of so pleeeeese give me your veiws! 


End file.
